Gotta Go
by Leaf Dust
Summary: Enduring confusing relationships, difficult situations and a pressurising job, TJ tries his best to make his future successful. Unfortunately, for him, that won't come so easily.


_Hello! Well, this is my first fiction, so I hope it goes well. Feedback is very much appreciated, but try and be positive for me. I'm not so confident, and do try and make my work to the best of my ability. Anyway, please try and enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Category**: Recess  
**Set**: By the time they're employed (or... the majority of them)  
**Rated**: T, due to language, suggestive themes  
**Genres**: Humour (I shall try!)/Friendship  
**By**: Leaf Dust

* * *

Prologue

TJ pretended he hadn't heard the knock at the door, and resumed pulling on his blue uniform. A small sigh escaped his lips when the knocking came back, but this time louder and more aggressive. The knocking refused to stop, so the adult rolled his eyes and hurried over to the door and swung it open.

"For crying out loud, TJ!" Vince exclaimed, his eyes widened. "You said you'd walk to work with me, and you're not even dressed."

TJ swallowed realising he hadn't slipped on his trousers yet, then shrugged, "I'll be ready in a tick, mate. Hold on..."

Vince let TJ go, pursed his lips, and leaned against the doorway. He was happy when TJ returned, now fully dressed, but stopped his friend from going out of the door. "Have you had breakfast?"

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"TJ, it's your first day of work. You need food."

"Yeah, and who was the one who wanted me to hurry up?" TJ retorted, now turning to face him.

Vince sighed, "Just grab a cereal bar, and let's go."

After receiving a cheery 'good luck' from his close friend, TJ made his way over to the medium-sized hospital as Vince went another way to his workplace. The hospital seemed to give a great first impression. The walls were white, the windows were clean and shining and there was a garden for the patients to wander around. He liked the fact this place didn't look like a prison, and smiled by how welcoming the doors were. They stood, open wide, for any visitor. He proceeded up the ramp and into the open doors.

TJ held the strap to his rucksack, and searched for somewhere to check in. A receptionist desk was placed to the right of him, while a waiting room was at the other end. Common sense told TJ to enquire where he went at the desk. He smiled as a cheerful bloke turned to face him, "Lost?"

"No, no," TJ responded. "Um, I'm new here. I've just become a doctor and would like to know where I should go to...?"

"Of course," he nodded, and gestured to one of the hall's doors, "Just go through there, to the right hallway and pretty much the third door on the left. You'll find all the other new doctors and nurses waiting in there."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Meeting, I think."

"Thanks," TJ said, and proceeded to copy the receptionist's instructions. _Right hallway, third door on the left... Right hallway... Ah_! He soon spotted it and hurried down, now counting down the third door. He found it soon, and opened it up. To his surprise, there were only three people inside - two of them not even dressed for work yet, and still in casual clothing.

These two people were both male. One seeming slightly older than TJ, but very confident and maybe even a little cocky. However TJ might just be prejudiced towards him. The other was about ten years older at least, sandy hair, fit and annoyingly pretty. The confident and cocky one introduced himself first, "Hey there." TJ chocked and was unable to breathe for a few seconds when the man gave him a hard slap on the back.

"Hi," he said faintly. The other guy came forward.

"Don't mind him. He does it to everyone. My name's Don, by the way," he greeted offering a hand for TJ to shake. He did so. "You new here?"

"Yup," TJ said.

The cocky one spoke again, "Hey, hey. You happen to know that girl over there? She's a feisty one. I tried speaking to her, but all I got was a glare. Ha!"

However TJ had lost what he was saying since he said the word 'girl'. Because this 'girl' was someone he knew very well, and someone he _thought_ he wouldn't see for a _very_, very long time.

"Spinelli?" he enquired, facing her.

"Oh... I thought it was Ashley," the confident one admitted, grinning.

"Don't call her that," TJ said. "She'll pin you down and it'll be painful."

"Ho, like she hasn't already."

"I'm right here, y'know!" Spinelli exclaimed, glaring towards the confident doctor. He waved mockingly, grinning. The black-haired female turned towards TJ, "Long time no see, Teej."

"Hey," he said, "What're you doing here?"

"Me? Oh, for a while I've been interested in this sort of stuff."

"Really?" TJ asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Never would have guessed things like this would have crossed your mind at all. What's your title or job here?"

"I work with the knives and everything."

"You're a surgeon then?"

"Yes."

Figures. Maybe TJ should have known she would take the far more 'practical and gory' job than the 'checking and spotting the symptoms' job. "I'm a doctor here - my first day."

"Why?"

"Meh, I liked the idea of becoming one. Seemed pretty cool," TJ explained. "Must say, though, that doing the whole medical course stuff is a real bitch, especially when you're trying to get into the right university and being accepted."

"I know," she murmured.

"Nervous?" Don spoke up to TJ. The younger man looked over to him.

"Nah, I'm cool. This'll be a piece of cake," he grinned.

"Oh aye," the cocky one said. TJ turned to him, and frowned a little.

"What's your name?"

"Alex," he grinned. "You're...?"

"TJ."

"Ah."

* * *

_I shall have Gretchen, Mikey and Gus appearing very soon. This was just the prologue, so I don't expect you to have a clue with what is happening. Well... I'm sure you have some kind of idea, but, for the moment, it's not very clear. Thank you so much for giving me your time to read this, and I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
